This study proposes to determine the effect of combined use of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone and met-hgh on the final height of Growth Hormone deficient patients. Thirty growth hormone deficient patients will be randomly assigned to two groups. Group I will receive LHRHa and Met- hgh until final height is achieved and Group II will receive only Met-hgh until final height is achieved. Comparison of the SD in height at the time of entry into the study vs. SD in height at end of study between the 2 groups by statistical analysis.